Hazel Eyes
by VanillaTeaRose
Summary: He found her Hazel eyes and bluetinged black hair attractive. KibaxOC


Me: Well hello readers! If you don't like OCs then shove it up your ass and go home. Oh and I'm Kimari-chan!

Kerido: Yah. You should've read the summary if you DON'T like OC.

Soroya: YES! CAUSE EVERYTHING KERIDO SAYS IS TRUE! CAUSE HE'S SEXI.

Rei: uhhm.. S-Soroya.. -pushes fingers together like Hinata- K-Kerido's n-not interested..

Soroya: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?

Rei: I-I'm his sister and h-he and K-kimari are making o-out in the b-bushes..

:Soroya's mouth drops open and she looks at a suspiciously moving bush:

Me: Uh... well :kisses Kerido: be right back...

:I run around the village with Soroya chasing me with a lobster:

Rei: W-Well e-enjoy...

She was running through the forest with team 8 hot on her heels. Of course, she didn't know who they were. They were chasing her for some unknown reason. Finally, she stopped and turned around. " what the hell do you want?", she yelled at them. They stared at her, dumbfounded. " You were walking in the forest, We didn't know who you were. And you were wondering around OUR training grounds.",spat Kiba. " Oh for god's sake.", she yelled. " W-What is y-your name?", said Hinata quitely. " Yori Asumashi of the Asumashi clan.", she said. "Hm. Shino Abruame.", Shino said eyeing her suspiciously. "H-Hinata Hyuuga.", stuttered Hinata. " Kiba Inuzuka." said Kiba, still cooling off from Yori's words. " Well, nice to meet you..",said Yori, staring off into the distance. "Hm. Come with us to Lady Hokage. She'll give you a place to stay since it seems your more of a wanderer.", said Shino. Yori nodded, looking at Kiba.

"Well, I guess we could get you a place in an apartment..", answered Lady Hokage, when Yori was brought to her office. "But first tell us why you came here.", said Lady Hokage. "Well... I was wandering around in the woods, when I cam across these people.", said Yori, motioning to Team 8. Kiba snorted. " And, I was watching them behind a tree. They're moves were interesting. So I thought I'd learn by watching. I'm a ninja from the Hidden Village Of The Sand, but these men were chasing me. I threw them off my trail by hiding behind a tree and making a clone for them to chase.", said Yori. "Well, seems like you could be staying for a while.", said The Hokage, after hearing her story.

"WHAT?", Kiba's mouth dropped open. He pointed at Yori. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WE CAN TRUST HER?", Kiba shouted. "Kiba, let it go. She's staying and lady Hokage trusts her. She needs to be hidden from those freaks who were chasing her.", said Shino, half mumbling. "Y-Yes Kiba. S-She needs t-to be hidden.", stumbled Hinata.

"Fine... as long as she's not staying in MY apartment complex.", said Kiba, Not noticing the smirk Lady Hokage was sending at him. Well, I found out where she's going to stay, thought Lady Hokage.

Kiba hung his head. God WHY did Lady Hokage give her a place RIGHT next to my apartment? Oh come on you like her, Deviil Kiba said. (A/N: There is going to be a Devil and Angel Kiba. Thought I'd put some spice into this hehe.) Kiba's face turned blue. He actually did find Yori's hazel eyes and dark blue-tinged black hair attractive. But, he'd never admit it. He sighed. There was a knock at his door. He opened it, ready to scream at girl scouts when he saw Yori out there red-faced. "May I come in?", she said.

"Ummm. Sure?", said Kiba, dumbfounded. What is she doing here, thought Kiba. " Umm.. I uhh.. want to tell you I'm sorry about when I yelled at you in the forest..", said Yori. Your sorry cause you WANT him, chanted Devil Yori (A/N: Basically there's going to be a devil and angel Kiba and Yori.) Yori's face turned redder. "Oh.. uhh yeah apology accepted.", said Kiba, staring at her. "Oh and I'm sorry for yelling at you", Kiba said. relaxing. He smiled. Okay your in love, said Angel Kiba and Yori in chorus.

Me: Awwww. How cute, ne? Kiba's first love, if he didn't like Hinata a bit at first. But he probably only thinks of her as a sister.

Kerido: Mhm. I agree.

: Soroya is still steamed from finding out about Kerido and my love hehe :

Rei: S-stay tuned!


End file.
